


[podfic] punch like bone

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Sort-of, references to the endverse, set during 5x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic of LieutenantSaavik's "punch like bone""Cas continues to stare at him. Quiet compassion surrounds him, pulsing out from his gaze like a soft melody. It wraps around Dean in the darkness, and it’s the closest he’s ever come to feeling forgiven for what has come undone. Cas is beautiful in the streetlights, Dean thinks distantly, a feeling too new and tender for him to strangle it just yet. Not the vessel--because that’s a generic businessman at best and Dean wouldn’t hit that if you paid him--but the impossible force behind it, and the impossible kindness behind that force. This is not a tortured, half-damned druggie pimp out of his mind with amphetamines and absinthe. This is not a lofty and unreachable stuck-up holy ghost. This is Cas. His Cas."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] punch like bone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [punch like bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185573) by [LieutenantSaavik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik). 



  
_cover art by[burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)_

 **Text:** [punch like bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185573)

 **Author:** [LieutenantSaavik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik)

 **Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

 **Length:** 9:38

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fv5we18408wy3ql/punch+like+bone.mp3/file) | [audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uea4dfg73oambcr/punch+like+bone.m4b/file)  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> hello very long time no see. fun fact it becomes very difficult to record & edit podfics when u spill a giant bowl of melted butter on your laptop? and that problem gets worse over time? i don't recommend it
> 
> aNyway!!! new laptop new me. very happy to announce i have gone back to my roots & come down with supernatural brainworms. 
> 
> thank you to kora for letting me record this!!
> 
> cover image base from Bernard Tschumi's Manhattan Transcripts Project--an apocalyptic feel to that whole project, I think.
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [iskierka](https://iskierka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
